


Party Prep

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dress Up, I hope other people will enjoy it too, Multi, Scorpia's Ball, Wrong Hordak picks a name and a color scheme, gratuitous getting-dressed-for-a-party fic, this is real self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Entrapta and her polycule of aliens and robots get ready for Scorpia's ball.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak/Wrong Hordak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Party Prep

**Author's Note:**

> hi, all I want is Entrapta and her weird polycule doing mad science and feeling feelings. 
> 
> I don't know if Adora's vision was just a hallucination or future sight, but.... who _doesn't_ want Scorpia to throw a party?

"We're going to be late," Entrapta said, peering around the doorway to find Hordak standing in front of the mirror looking like he'd rather hang himself with his bowtie than tie it. "Scorpia's gonna be sad if we are," she added, and his eyes met hers in the mirror before he shook his head sharply.

"You go. No one really wants me to be there." Sure, he'd received an invitation to Scorpia's first ball, but that didn't mean she actually wanted to see him. While things had changed and tensions had cooled, he'd been forgiven but certainly not forgotten for the terrible things he'd done not so long ago against the princesses.

"I want you to be there, with me," Entrapta said. When she came through the door, Hordak's eyes widened. She'd clearly been taking _someone's_ advice on fancying up, because the dress caressed her curves in lavender and dove-grey silk that cascaded to her feet, which were about a foot off the floor at the moment. "And I'm not the only one."

"You're the only one who matters," Hordak said, and scowled at himself in the mirror as he attempted the bowtie again. 

"Do you need a hand with that? Hey, Kaddy?"

The clone who had once been known as Wrong Hordak, had chosen the name Kadroh, and ended up called Kaddy by pretty much everyone who knew him, poked his head into the room, smiling widely enough that Entrapta couldn't help but smile back at him. He still took such obvious delight in facial expressions that it was impossible not to appreciate his enthusiasm. "Aren't you ready yet? The ball is starting soon," he said to Hordak. When he came into the room, it was in a tuxedo that was the twin of Hordak's, but his bowtie was blue where Hordak's was red, and already immaculately tied about his throat.

"How did you tie that so well?" Hordak asked, slightly irritated to be outdone even in something so minor.

"I had Emily do it," Kaddy said.

" _How_?"

"I'm kidding," Kaddy said, and came into the room. "Bow taught me how. I practiced. I wanted to look good tonight. No one's seen me looking like this yet..." After the fall of Horde Prime, the clones left on Etheria had started to customize their ghostly appearances as they became individuals instead of a hive mind; none of them had taken to the customization process quite like Kaddy, who had gone through several hair and eye colors in pursuit of the ones that would make him feel like himself, sure that he would know the right ones when he found them. Tonight it was red hair and bright blue eyes and that excited smile, which he aimed at Hordak while tying his bow tie. 

"You look great," Entrapta said, ruffling his hair from behind. "Blue eyes definitely suit you."

"You think so?" Kaddy glanced over his shoulder to give her a wink, and she giggled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, for sure." 

"I think so too. They feel... right." He turned his eyes back to the bow tie and gave it a tug to set it straight. "There you go! Are we ready now?"

"I'm ready if you are," Hordak said, not entirely past his reluctance but willing to go along just to make the two of them happy.

"Yes! Let's go!" Entrapta bounced excitedly on her hair, then laughed at how quickly red eyes and blue eyes had focused on a certain bouncy part of her.

"If we hurry we won't be late," Kaddy said. "Come on, Emily's been ready for hours now, she's getting impatient!" The last member of the household had been decked out in sparkles with her limbs wrapped in string lights, the most party-ready robot that had ever been seen on Etheria. They set off for the ball in a cluster of laughter and happy beeping.


End file.
